These Moments
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: Semi-sequel to Moments Like These, but can be read alone. A series of one shots where the team recognises the true worth of friendship and family. Lots of Gibbs/Abby father/daughter and Tony/Abby friendship. Hints of McAbby, Tiva and Jibbs. Mild swearing.
1. Frisbee

_Authors note: Hey guys, as promised here is the first chapter of my new story, These Moments. It'll be quite similar to Moments Like These (which if you haven't read you should definately read, and review) but you don't have to read that for this to make sense, it will have Lani in a few chapters thiugh, coz I love her, she's so sweet. The chapter updates will come as fast as I can get them up, but I've got my exams soon, so I"ll be studying a lot. Anyway, if you have any chapter suggestions that would be great if you shared them. I'd love if you could review  
-Azalea (Azzi . Turner)_

_Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, so what I don't own NCIS, in my heart and in my head I do. Even if, in real life, I don't_

Abby bounded out of her kitchen, arms full of food and drinks. Trying her best not to drop anything she made her way out of her apartment, down the stairs and into her car. She only had to go back once when a packet of chips fell off the top of the pile. She started her car and drove to **Anacostia park. She was the first to arrive. Pulling all the food, plus a blanket out of her car she hurried to a shady, grassy spot. Dropping the food into a pile she lay out the blanket. Abby had just finished putting all the food into some sort of order when McGee arrived with Jethro.

"Hey Abs," he accepted her hug and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Timmy!" Abby squealed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Of course I'm here, Abby," McGee grinned and placed his own pile of food gently onto the blanket. "You asked me to come."

"Yeah," Abby helped him to spread out his pile of food. "But I always get this feeling that no-one's gonna show up, and I'll be some loner sitting in the park with enough food for twenty people."

"You're not a loner now, Abs," McGee picked up and sandwich, only to have it batted out of his hands.

"Not yet, McGee," Abby scolded. "Wait for everyone else to get here."

"Don't worry, McTubby," Tony dropped a basket of food next to McGee. "You won't have to wait long."

"Yes, McGee," Ziva spread out a second blanket. "Jenny called me and asked to let you know that she, Gibbs, Ducky and Palmer are on their way and will be here in about five minutes or so."

"Thanks Ziva," Abby smiled up at her friend.

True to their word, three minutes later Gibbs, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer arrived.

Gibbs gave Abby a bear hug, well, more like Abby gave Gibbs a bear hug.

"Alright," Abby jumped away from Gibbs and back to her spot on the rug next to McGee. We're all here now, let's get started!"

Within seconds they were all on the ground, eating as much food as they could shove into their mouths. They chatted aimlessly, learning small things about each other, just talking and listening. Things they didn't really get a chance to even think about at work. Once every had finished eating Tony produced a frisbee.

"Abby," he whispered in her ear. "Wanna play?"

Abby looked at the Frisbee in his hands and nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah!"

They jumped up and ran into the open area away from the gathering. Ziva followed them.

"Hey, Tony!" Abby jumped up and down and waved her arms around. "Throw it to me, I'm open!"

Tony laughed and aimed the Frisbee at her, at the last second he turned and it spun at Ziva. Her hand reached forward and snatched it out of the air.

"Aw," Tony pouted at her. "You were supposed to miss it."

"Why?" Ziva cocked her head.

"Coz, I feinted to Abby and then threw it to you, you weren't supposed to expect it."

Ziva remained silent.

"Oh well," Tony sighed. "I guess that's what happens when you play frisbee with a ninja."

Abby giggled before resuming her jumping/waving position and calling to Ziva, "To me! To me! C'mon Ziva! Throw it to me!"

Ziva flicked her wrist and the frisbee came sailing in Abby's direction. Abby reached up and was about to catch it when Jethro jumped into the air and caught it in his mouth.

"Jethro!" Abby giggled. "Come on. I had that one."

McGee approached, "Sorry Abs, Jethro loves frisbees."

"It's okay, Tim," Abby patted Jethro on the head. "I love Jethro, I'm glad to share my frisbee with him."

"It's my frisbee Abs!" Tony called out.

Abby ignored him and took the frisbee back from Jethro. She threw it out towards Tony. Jethro took off like a greyhound, charging for it. He launched himself into the air and snatched up the frisbee. Tony let out a short scream before the German Shepard crashed into him.

"Oof," Tony slammed into the ground. "McGeeeeeeee!"

Nobody came over to help Tony up, they were all laughing to hard. Gibbs whistled through his teeth and Jethro came running over.

"Good boy," Gibbs rubbed the dog's head and gave him a chicken breast.

Ziva stopped herself from laughing and walked over to Tony, offering him a hand.

"I love these moments," she told him.

"What?" Tony accepted her hand up. "Moments when I get knocked down by a friggin' Great Dane?"

"German Shepard," Ziva corrected. "And no, moments like these when we all get together and just have fun. It's nice."

"Yeah," Tony agreed, looking around at the laughing team. "These moments are pretty good."


	2. The Washing Machine

_Authors note: *Author peeks sheepishly out from behind computer screen* Hold your fire, you can cover me in rotten eggs after I apologise. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, I have tried about eight different story ideas but everytime I'm about to post it I realise how crappily crappy they are, so with this one I'm just posting it, I wrote it just now after having a very unusual experience with my washing machine. I haven't had a chance to edit yet, so if you notice any mistakes just let me know. I hope you like this._

_Disclaimer: I own NCIS, well it's either that or a muffin. I think we can all work out which one of those things is true_

* * *

Abby hummed to herself as she carried to freshly folded towels to her bathroom. After she had stowed them in the cupboard she noticed a sudden beeping sound. There were three repeated beeps, a silence and then one more beep. After about thirty seconds the beeping sounded again. Slightly panicked Abby rushed into her kitchen and picked up her phone. Pressing two on speed dial she waited as it rung. The phone clicked to signal it had been answered.

"McGee!" she shouted into it.

"Shh," was the response. "Abby, what's wrong? Do you want to make me deaf?"

"No," Abby whispered. "It's just, McGee, I think there's a bomb in my house."

McGee was silent for a second then, "Wait outside, I'm coming to get you. Call Gibbs."

Abby grabbed her phone and rushed outside. Once she was across the street she called her boss.

"Gibbs?" she said when it clicked again.

"Yeah?"

"It's Abby, I think there is a bomb in my apartment, can you come?"

"Yeah." the said, melancholy dial tone called to her.

Abby stared up at her building, then remembered-

"Shit!" she exclaimed. "Other people live here."

She rushed inside to the desk at the front.

"Hello Ms Sciuto," the woman greeted her.

"Maybelle!" Abby said urgently. "I think there is a bomb in my apartment. I've got reenforcements coming, but you need to evacuate everyone as quickly as possible."

Maybelle's face had a fleeting look of excitement before the panic mode set in. She quickly sounded the fire alarm and then rushed out herself. Abby followed Maybella and they stood together across the street, watching as people filed out. Then a porsche came to a screeching halt in front of them.

"McGee!" Abby rushed forward and hugged her friend. "Thank God you're here, I was getting really worried."

The NCIS van pulled up alongside McGee's car and Tony, Gibbs and Ziva jumped out.

"Abby, where is the bomb?" Gibbs asked.

Abby led the way up to her apartment and opened the door for them.

"It's in the bathroom," she instructed.

McGee led the way through the small residence to the bathroom, where he heard the beeping. Following his ears he led the way to the washing machine. He heard Ziva laugh behind him.

"What is it?" McGee asked.

Ziva pointed at the little screen at the top of the washing machine, with every beep it turned blue and a message read out on the screen

'_Help me, help me, help me.'_

Then the silence, followed by the final beep of the cycle,

_'Please'_

"Abby?" McGee called. "I think you better come in here."

"Did you find it?" she asked, as she came in.

McGee nodded and pointed at the screen. The team watched as Abby's face turned a deep crimson upon reading the message. Fingering the touch screen Abby pressed the okay button and another message presented itself on the screen.

_'My load is uneven, will you please fix it?'_

Abby lifted the lid and straightened out the clothes inside, then closed the lid again. A final message appeared on the screen.

_'Thank you'_

Abby turned to face the others.

"Sorry," she said. "False alarm, I guess.'

Gibbs nodded, "It's okay Abs."

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"I've got it covered," Tony grinned and raced downstairs.

Once outside he shouted to the gathered crowd "May I have your attention. Thank you. Hi everyone! My name is Very Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo, but you can call me Tony. I'd just like to thank you all for your complete participation in our NCIS probational officer training course in bomb threats, and here are our probies now, Probie Timothy McGee and Liaison Probie Ziva David!"

Ziva and Tony sent very angry glares at Tony. Once he was away from the crowd Gibbs came up to him.

"Thanks Tony," he smiled softly. "I like it when our team has moments like these?"

"What moments would those be, boss?" Tony asked.

"When I know that my team has each others six."


End file.
